


Sunrise

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: It's one of those perfect, timeless moments, Marti thinks.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a thing.

It's one of those perfect, timeless moments, Marti thinks.

Faint laughter in the background as Luchino manages to stumble on the tent for the sixth time in a week. His hands in the grass, drenched in dew droplets. An unexpected cool breeze caressing his skin.

The beginning of sunrise painting the horizon lilac and pink.

Nico between his legs, leaning back against his chest: sleepy, exhausted after not sleeping for almost a full day, but Marti can sense his excitement too now they're so close.

Any minute now.

Nico burrows closer, grabbing Marti's arms and putting them around himself, like a blanket. Marti is not sure why he suddenly has a lump in his throat: he squeezes Nico maybe a little too hard in response.

God, he needs to sleep. Also he never wants to sleep again.

He hooks his chin on Nico's shoulder, smiles at the soft peck Nico leaves on his cheek.

He returns that, on Nico's nose. Another smile, then Nico turns around fully so he can kiss him properly. Lips meet slowly at first, then Marti tilts his head and opens his mouth.

He swallows Nico's pleased hum. His thoughts get messy and unfocused as the kiss get deeper, Nico's hand on the back of his neck, fingers digging in.

His eyelids are closed, but he feels the shift in the light anyway. As they part, breathing in each other's skin, the sky in the east has taken on an orange glow.

"You're missing it, octopuses." Elia smacks the back of Marti's head, a smile in his voice. "What have we been up all night for?"

Marti huffs a vague "Fuck off", but he pecks Nico's lips one last time, savouring it, then turns to look: he has to squint at the intensity of it, the light almost blinding now.

"Is that the sun? That tiny bit there? Like that... slice?"

"'Slice'? Is the sun a cake?"

"Well, what do you call that then?"

"It's not even the sun yet. Just the sky getting more orange."

"No, that bit behind the trees. That... _morsel_ there. Do you see it?"

Marti snorts at the boys bickering, but he's too distracted by the way Nico's hair glow orange in the sunlight to really get into it.

He kisses the nape of Nico's neck instead and smiles to himself when he feels him shiver.

"Is it the sun, you think?" he whispers in Nico's ear. "The slice."

"I think so?" A slow smile. "In like, two minutes we'll know anyway."

Marti pouts against the crook of Nico's neck.

"I don't want to wait two minutes."

"Why?"

"I want to give you your good morning kiss now."

"Oh." Nico turns, his eyes glowing as golden as the sky, crinkling slightly at the sides. He smirks. "Then sure, that's the sun. No doubts about it."

He puckers up before Marti even starts leaning in. They are laughing as their lips meet, teeth bumping, giddy and happy and shameless.

He gets to have this now, _today_ — Marti realises with a start.

The thought is intoxicating.

"Good morning, Ni." He laughs into the kiss, too loud. Doesn't even care if the others see, hear, or make fun of them.

The sun is rising behind them, bright and unapologetic, the sky solidifying into a stubborn blue.

Nico smiles. It's affectionate, steady.

Expected in the best way.

"Good morning, love."

**Author's Note:**

> The obvious setting for this was the beach but I hate the beach.
> 
> Sorry about the cavities! Don't send your dentist bill my way 😬


End file.
